Autoimmune conditions and disease are becoming more prevalent in society today, as our population continues to age. Existing therapeutic regimes for treating these conditions and diseases are generally harsh and expensive. IVIg (intravenous immunoglobulin) is a currently used antibody treatment used to combat autoimmunity. Immune thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP), for example, is an autoimmune disease characterised by platelet clearance mediated by pathogenic anti-platelet antibodies. It has been previously suggested that this platelet clearance is mediated by Fc γ receptor (Fc γ R)-bearing macrophages in the reticuloendothelial system (RES). Despite its extensive clinical use in treating ITP, as well as a variety of autoimmune and inflammatory disorders, the primary functional target of IVIg and its subsequent mechanism of action remain poorly understood. Furthermore, IVIg treatments are expensive, and often illicit harsh side effects.
The present study was undertaken to investigate possible alternative treatment regimes based on the current understanding of IVIg for autoimmune disease, in general.